


Let's End This

by dragon_lady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Don't get too angsty my homie joe, M/M, consider yourselves warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_lady/pseuds/dragon_lady
Summary: Yuuri just wants this all to end





	Let's End This

**Author's Note:**

> Just got the idea when I was having dinner, and BAM two and half hour later it's published. So, I apologize if there's any mistakes

_"Let's end this."_

The words stung more than the Russian thought it would. Stammering, his eyes widened in disbelief, "What do you mean? ― I thought we were having fun?"

"We were," Yuuri sighed, rubbing on the bridge of his nose. "We were having so much fun, Vitya."

"But...?"

"But I'm tired," Yuuri said under his breath.

"Yuuri, can't we start over? I promise I'll change!"

The Japanese gazed at his fiance with a worn look on his face. "Viktor ― Please. Enough of this."

Viktor covered his mouth with his hand in horror and his other hand clutching tightly on his chest in absolute pain.

"No," the Russian said. "How can you say you're tired, when I―"

"But I am tired, Viktor!" Yuuri hissed, cutting his fiance off midsentence a bit too loudly that the little kitten who had been sound asleep three hours prior to the couple's bickering stirred in his slumber.

"You're also tired, Vitya. I know you are," added Yuuri softly this time. The younger man tilted his head at the little kitten near the couple. "And so is Yurio. Look at him."

Viktor glanced over to where Yuri was asleep, curled in on himself at a small spot on the carpet next to the living room's coffee table where the couple argued. But as he did so, he also dropped his forearm on the table ― it sent tantrums across the wooden furniture.

Yuuri was unsure which one that came firstly to happen next.

Viktor's loud gasp.

Yuri's growl.

The 39-story tall Jenga tower they had erected for the umpteenth time that night crumbled down unceremoniously with such a grandiose sound.

Or ― Viktor's cry.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Makkachin whined in tune with her master's cry.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. "Well, I guess the game's over...again ―"

Yuri jolted up, taking in the scene before his sleepy eyes. "Goddammit! What the hell?!"

"Oh hey, Yurio," uttered Yuuri meekly as Makkachin trotted to him. "You're awake. ― Sorry." The poodle dropped her weight on Yuuri's lap, seemingly ready to fall asleep again.

Viktor continued on lamenting his fallen Jenga tower.

The comprehension seemed to sink in as the teen ran his hand through his light blond hair in exasperation. "Jesus christ, Viktor ― I thought your mutt was choked again, or something happened to Piggy here," Yuri spat as he straightened up his sitting position.

The thing about being in puberty; you never really paid attention to however lengths added to your height each passing day ― One day you woke up, skated up, and realized you were almost a foot taller.

Sometimes the realization came with a whining adult male.

Yuri's long leg bumped into the underside of coffee table while the boy was straightening up, shook what was left of the Jenga tower on top of it, and sent them free-falling onto the carpeted floor ― along with Viktor's jaw.

"You better go home now, Yurio," Yuuri said hurriedly as Viktor still seemed lost for words.

The Ice Tiger didn't need to be told twice.

...

"Told you you're getting a lot taller," Yuuri said as he walked the teen to the apartment's door.

_"Yuuuuurii, we have to play again!"_

The pair at the door evidently ignored Viktor.

"...Yeah, I'm shockingly aware now."

Yuuri chuckled. "Thanks for coming, Yurio. And do be careful going home ― Good night... or morning."

"Shut up ― You're not my mom," Yuri retorted. "... and you too, do get some sense slapped into that shitty oldman's head."

Yuuri almost heard the clipped "good night" in Yuri's grumbles as the teen took long strides away in the hallway.

_"Yuu~ri!"_

The Japanese locked the apartment door, pulling his glasses off as he did so. He carefully pushed back his messy hair until it resembled his usual hairstyle when he performed his skating program; it took longer without hair gel.

As he finished, he leaned back against the door, waiting.

"Yuuri, I set up the blocks again. ― It's only 1am, I think it's okay for another round."

Yuuri shook his head at his fiancé's back. It had been 1am when Yuri had fallen asleep in their living room; it was already ten past four in the morning. They had only less than twelve hours of day off before they were expected again at the rink today.

"Okay," Yuuri drawled. "You stay here and erect that Jenga tower again, ―" he waited until Viktor fully turned around to look at him.

Finally, as Viktor turned around and registered what Yuuri was doing, looming across the room, Viktor's eyes widened in awe. And it was the second time in those long hours of game night did the Russian fail to form words.

"―and I'll be in our bedroom," Yuuri drawled on, painting the scenes quite vividly with the simple usage of same words they'd used whilst playing Jenga as he walked pass his gaping fiancé on the floor to their bedroom; Viktor's eyes followed the moving beauty that gods above had blessed his life with.

"―alone."

Yuuri made a show of closing the bedroom door behind him.

Viktor snapped out of his reverie as the door shut and he could hear the lock clicked, locking him outside. He scrambled to his feet, Jenga blocks crumbled down, forgotten.

"Yuuri! I'm sorry!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's not the fic I've been putting off for months- 
> 
> As I'm writing this note, please believe me when I say that I try so hard to continue the series. Do you believe it? Yes? Good. I want to believe it too.
> 
> The truth is I've been having trouble juggling roles in life. But hey, women are strong! I am strong! I'll dedicate more time to write fanfic.
> 
> Leave a comment or two won't hurt ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [dancingonthegrave](https://dancingonthegrave.tumblr.com/)


End file.
